kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Shou Ronpo
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Ryu Violet |-|2= }|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Ryu Commander }} is a Rebellion leader and the commander of Kyurangers from the Ryu System. He becomes the tenth member & the "sixth ranger" of the team, , later evolved into . Character History Fighting in the Rebellion, and becoming Commander As a member of the Rebellion, Shou served under Supreme Commander Big Bear. While searching for the other Change Kyutamas and the nine Kyurangers, he devised an alternate method of fighting, developing system to use the Skill Kyutamas, in particular the Ryu Kyutama, to force a transformation into Ryu Violet. However, this system was incomplete, and had a time limit imposed on it. During those days, Shou was headstrong, courageous and refused to listen to orders, choosing instead to fight the Space Shogunate Jark Matter instead of sitting by and letting evil thrive. When the Rebellion's leadership came under attack by the Jark Matter assassins Ikargen and Mardakko, Shou chose to confront them despite his imperfect transformation. The transformation failed mid-battle, and Shou would've been killed if not for Big Bear's intervention. Big Bear was mortally wounded and sacrificed his life to allow Shou to escape. This event left Shou in charge of the Rebellion, and instilled in him the consequences of insubordination. Collecting the Kyutamas As depicted in a series of illustrations by Shou Ronpo himself, he traveled across various constellations in an epic journey to gather the power of the legendary Kyutamas so as to oppose the tyranny of Jark Matter taking him to places such as amidst a sea of scorching magma to a frigid wasteland. Among the Kyutamas he collected was that of Pega-san of the Pegasus System, who had resonated with Shou's burning desire to see the defeat of Jark Matter. Traveling together, Shou supposedly wielded the power of Pega-san to defeat the Giant Monster of planet Babangi. However, the authenticity of parts of Shou's story would be doubted by Naga Rei. Recruiting the Kyurangers Heeding the word of Big Bear, Shou Ronpo sought out the people who would become the Kyurangers as well as gathering the Kyutamas. The first such person he found was Stinger, a young man who was searching across space for his older brother Scorpio, who had sold out him and his tribe in the Sasori System to Jark Matter, to the point of attacking Jark Matter members himself. Approaching Stinger, Shou was engaged by the youth, who assumed that he too was a member of Jark Matter. Though making short work of Stinger, Shou realized his strength and verified him as a potential Kyuranger when he saw the Sasori Kyutama drop from his person. Picking up the Kyutama while presenting the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster, Shou offered Stinger a chance to put his strength to good use by taking Jark Matter down. Respecting his wish to find his brother, Shou planted Stinger to spy on Jark Matter for such information as well as anything else of use to the Rebellion. Commanding the Kyurangers Boarding the ORION, Shou was introduced by Raptor 283 to the seven Kyurangers. Making his eccentric nature apparent to everyone present while dropping off a pile of auxiliary Kyutamas, Shou gave the team the mission of stopping Jark Matter from destroying the planet Needle through the deprivation of its Planet Jume. While Raptor was concerned with the threat of Stinger, Shou Ronpo was preoccupied with thinking of an okay phrase, eventually coining the term OKyu. Shou next sent the Kyurangers to Earth, a planet strangely containing numerous Moraimarz. Introducing the Kyulette, which would randomly select an away team of five in order to conserve Kyu Energy, Shou sent Raptor with them to buy some peaches while Balance and Naga Rei were left behind on the ORION to work on equipment under him. Raptor's trip to Earth would ultimately lead to her realizing her dream of fighting Jark Matter as she awakened her Kyutama and became Washi Pink, helping in taking down the first Daikaan of Earth. Shou denied Naga's suspicion that he knew Raptor was destined to become a Kyuranger. Other Events Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Ryu Commander appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality He tries to give off the persona of being the "Strongest Ever", but his real character is like an old man. Even in the worst of times, he keeps a proper tone, but who is he really?!http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=5331828&postcount=4660 Shou has a habit of missing the point in front of him to figure out how to word things right. For example, when most of the team was affected by Stinger's toxin, Shou wanted to know what to use to respond to the Kyurangers instead of "Roger." However, Shou does have a serious side, showing his leadership figure when he warned the Kyurangers not to engage some of Jark Matter's assassins, both of whom are at their dangerous level yet. It is shown he had been guilt-ridden due to the death of his predecessor Big Bear and don't want to see his group die quickly in front of his eyes, until Lucky and the other eight Kyurangers reminded Shou to move on and carry the late-Big Bear's will in his honor, no matter what sacrifice Shou and the other Kyurangers must make. Another downside of his personality is that he's a compulsive deceiver, making his team members question his decisions, especially Naga. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Kyu Shot:' Forms is Shou Ronpo's initial Ranger form. Of the current Kyurangers, this is the oldest-known form. Being that his Kyutama was a Skill Kyutama at the time, this transformation had a time limit, leaving Shou weakened when expired. Arsenal *Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama (Incomplete) *Ryu Buckle *Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 8, 9 - Ryu Commander= is Shou Ronpo's newest Ranger form. When the power of the nine Change Kyutama resonated with his desire to fight alongside the Kyurangers, Shou's Kyutama evolved to a Change Kyutama and manifested the Ryu Voyager. Arsenal *Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama (Evolved) *Ryu Buckle *Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder Mecha *Ryu Voyager Attacks * : Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder that takes the shape of the Ryu Voyager and charges at the enemy. * : Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Inside the Ryu Voyager, Ryu Commander chargers the mecha with the Ryutsueder, charges at the gesalt opponent with energy. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 9, 11-14, 16-18, 20, 21, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Shou Ronpo is voiced by who previously voiced as the in . His suit actor is Hideaki Kusaka, who also played KyurenOh. Notes *His name is a pun on , a type of steamed bun from China. *While he is not , he is the first Sentai Ranger to do so. Interestingly, the trenchcoat, the Dragon motif, and a dual mode weapon are some similarities with . The only difference is that Wizard is based on the European Dragon, whereas Ryu Commander has a Chinese Dragon motif. *He is the first sixth ranger to be second-in-command. *Of the 88 constellations, Ryu Commander represents the constellation , "The Dragon". *Even though there are already nine rangers on the core-team, he's counted as the equivalent of a Sixth Ranger joining the team later. **As such, he is the first Violet Sixth Ranger. *Shou Ronpo is also the first sixth ranger to be themed after a dragon ever since Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger. **Interestingly, he wanted to change the the team name to 'Zyuranger' after he unlocked his true powers, but the others refused to. ***He is the first Sentai Sixth Ranger to be the team's mentor since Magiranger's Heavenly Saint Sungel. ***He is also similar to Doggie Kruger from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Wise God Torin from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger due to animal mentor becoming a Ranger. *Although Shou Ronpo and Wise God Torin are the tenth Sentai Rangers of the team, the latter is not a Sentai Sixth Ranger. *The Ryu Violet suit is the breastplate and helmet from the Ryu Commander suit combined with the ToQ 7gou costume. *His introduction quote is based on 's "Walking to the path of heaven" introduction quote from . *Shou Ronpo is similar to Yuusaku Hayakawa (Mega Silver) for some reasons. **Both are the Sixth Ranger of their respective teams. **Both used powers that were prototypes. **Both had a time limit to how long they could stay transformed. **Both became Rangers to help in the fight against their respected shows Villains. *He is the first Purple Ranger since Gou Fukami (Geki Violet) to be on a Post Anniversary Sentai Team. Appearances **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' }} References Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Aliens Category:Sentai 10 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dragon-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai second-in-command